1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to microstructures, such as advanced integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to metallization systems comprising sophisticated dielectric and conductive materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of modern microstructures, such as integrated circuits, there is a continuous drive to steadily reduce the feature sizes of microstructure elements, thereby enhancing the functionality of these structures. For instance, in modern integrated circuits, minimum feature sizes, such as the channel length of field effect transistors, have reached the deep sub-micron range, thereby increasing performance of these circuits in terms of speed and/or power consumption and/or diversity of functions. As the size of individual circuit elements is reduced with every new circuit generation, thereby improving, for example, the switching speed of the transistor elements, the available floor space for interconnect lines electrically connecting the individual circuit elements is also decreased. Consequently, the dimensions of these interconnect lines are also reduced to compensate for a reduced amount of available floor space and for an increased number of circuit elements provided per unit die area, as typically the number of interconnections required increases more rapidly than the number of circuit elements. Thus, a plurality of stacked “wiring” layers, also referred to as metallization layers, is usually provided, wherein individual metal lines of one metallization layer are connected to individual metal lines of an overlying or underlying metallization layer by so-called vias. Despite the provision of a plurality of metallization layers, reduced dimensions of the interconnect lines are necessary to comply with the enormous complexity of, for instance, modern CPUs, memory chips, ASICs (application specific ICs) and the like.
Advanced integrated circuits, including transistor elements having a critical dimension of 0.05 μm and even less, may, therefore, typically be operated at significantly increased current densities of up to several kA per cm2 in the individual interconnect structures, despite the provision of a relatively large number of metallization layers, owing to the increased number of circuit elements per unit area. Consequently, well-established materials, such as aluminum, are being replaced by copper and copper alloys, i.e., materials with significantly lower electrical resistivity and improved resistance to electromigration even at considerably higher current densities compared to aluminum. The introduction of copper into the fabrication of microstructures and integrated circuits comes along with a plurality of severe problems residing in copper's characteristic to readily diffuse in silicon dioxide and a plurality of low-k dielectric materials, which are typically used in combination with copper in order to reduce the parasitic capacitance within complex metallization layers. In order to provide the necessary adhesion and to avoid the undesired diffusion of copper atoms into sensitive device regions, it is, therefore, usually necessary to provide a barrier layer between the copper and the dielectric material in which the copper-based interconnect structures are embedded. Although silicon nitride is a dielectric material that effectively prevents the diffusion of copper atoms, selecting silicon nitride as an interlayer dielectric material is less than desirable, since silicon nitride exhibits a moderately high permittivity, thereby increasing the parasitic capacitance of neighboring copper lines, which may result in non-tolerable signal propagation delays. Hence, a thin conductive barrier layer that also imparts the required mechanical stability to the copper is usually formed so as to separate the bulk copper from the surrounding dielectric material, thereby reducing copper diffusion into the dielectric materials and also reducing the diffusion of unwanted species, such as oxygen, fluorine and the like, into the copper. Furthermore, the conductive barrier layers may also form strong interfaces with the copper, thereby reducing the probability for inducing significant material migration at the interface, which is typically a critical region in view of increased diffusion paths that may facilitate current induced material diffusion. Currently, tantalum, titanium, tungsten and their compounds with nitrogen and silicon and the like are preferred candidates for a conductive barrier layer, wherein the barrier layer may comprise two or more sub-layers of different composition so as to meet the requirements in terms of diffusion suppressing and adhesion properties.
Another characteristic of copper significantly distinguishing it from aluminum is the fact that copper may not be readily deposited in larger amounts by chemical and physical vapor deposition techniques, thereby requiring a process strategy that is commonly referred to as the damascene or inlaid technique. In the damascene process, first a dielectric layer is formed which is then patterned to include trenches and/or vias which are subsequently filled with copper, wherein, as previously noted, prior to filling in the copper, a conductive barrier layer is formed on sidewalls of the trenches and vias. The deposition of the bulk copper material into the trenches and vias is usually accomplished by wet chemical deposition processes, such as electroplating and electroless plating, thereby requiring the reliable filling of vias with an aspect ratio of 5 and more with a diameter of 0.3 μm or even less in combination with trenches having a width ranging from 0.1 μm to several μm. Electrochemical deposition processes for copper are well established in the field of electronic circuit board fabrication. However, for the dimensions of the metal regions in semiconductor devices, the void-free filling of high aspect ratio vias is an extremely complex and challenging task, wherein the characteristics of the finally obtained copper-based interconnect structure significantly depend on process parameters, materials and geometry of the structure of interest. Since the geometry of interconnect structures is substantially determined by the design requirements and may, therefore, not be significantly altered for a given microstructure, it is of great importance to estimate and control the impact of materials, such as conductive and nonconductive barrier layers, the dielectric materials and the like, and their mutual interaction, on the characteristics of the interconnect structure as a whole so as to insure both high yield and the required product reliability. In particular, it is important to identify, monitor and reduce degradation and failure mechanisms in metallization systems for various configurations so as to maintain device reliability for every new device generation or technology node.
Accordingly, a great deal of effort is being made in investigating the degradation of copper interconnects, especially in combination with low-k dielectric materials or ultra low-k (ULK) materials having a relative permittivity of 3.0 or even less, in order to find new materials and process strategies for forming copper-based lines and vias with a low overall permittivity and superior reliability.
One failure mechanism which is believed to significantly contribute to a premature device failure is the electromigration-induced material transport, particularly along an inter-face formed between the copper and a dielectric cap layer, which may be provided after filling in the copper material in the trenches and via openings, the side walls of which are coated by the conductive barrier materials. In addition to maintaining copper integrity, the dielectric cap layer may usually act as an etch stop layer during the formation of the via openings in the interlayer dielectric. Frequently used materials are, for example, silicon nitride and nitrogen-containing silicon carbide, which exhibit a moderately high etch selectivity to typically employed interlayer dielectrics, such as a plurality of low-k dielectric materials, and also suppress the diffusion of copper onto the interlayer dielectric. Recent research results seem to indicate, however, that the interface formed between the copper and dielectric cap layer is a major diffusion path for material transport during operation of the metal interconnect.
Consequently, a plurality of alternatives have been developed in an attempt to enhance the interface characteristics between the copper and the cap layer having the capability of reliably confining the copper and maintaining its integrity. For example, it has been proposed to selectively provide conductive materials on top of the copper-containing region, which may exhibit superior electromigration performance while not unduly reducing the overall resistance of the corresponding metal line. For instance, various alloys, such as a compound of cobalt/tungsten/phosphorous (CoWP), a compound of nickel/molybdenum/phosphorous (NiMoP) and the like, have proven to be promising candidates for conductive cap layers, which may significantly reduce electromigration effects within a corresponding metal line.
Although these compounds provide superior electromigration performance, the implementation of an appropriate manufacturing process flow into well-established process strategies for forming complex metallization systems is associated with significant efforts with respect to preparing the exposed surface for the corresponding electrochemical deposition process. Moreover, frequently, severe defects may be observed in metallization systems including copper lines with a conductive cap layer formed on the basis of electrochemical deposition techniques, since increased leakage currents and dielectric breakdown events may occur in such devices compared to devices having a metallization system based on a dielectric cap layer.
In other strategies, the incorporation of certain species into the copper surface has been proven to be a viable technique for enhancing the overall electromigration behavior, for instance, in combination with a corresponding cap or etch stop layer. Thus, in some conventional process regimes, the exposed surface of the copper lines may be exposed to a reactive ambient in order to incorporate silicon, nitrogen and the like for enhancing the surface characteristics of the metal lines prior to depositing the cap or etch stop material. For example, a silicon and/or nitrogen containing species may be supplied into the reactive ambient of a plasma based cleaning process in order to initiate the inter-diffusion of silicon, nitrogen and the like, thereby forming a corresponding copper compound that may significantly enhance the overall surface characteristics. For instance, silane may be used in a corresponding plasma treatment in order to form a silicon/copper compound, which may also be referred to as copper silicide and may provide the superior electromigration behavior.
Although the electromigration behavior of the copper surface may be enhanced in combination with a dielectric cap layer by initiating a silicon/nitrogen diffusion into the surface area of the copper material, it turns out, however, that the degree of inter-diffusion may be difficult to control and also the reactive plasma ambient may result in significant damage of exposed surface areas of sensitive dielectric materials, in particular when ULK materials are used in sophisticated applications. For this reason, thermo chemical treatments have been used, for instance, for cleaning the exposed copper surface and initiating a silicon diffusion into the copper surface in order to obtain the superior electromigration behavior, while avoiding or at least reducing undue damage of the sensitive dielectric materials. On the other hand, the copper/silicon compound forming in and beyond the copper surface may have a negative effect on the overall conductivity of the metal line, in particular in metallization systems requiring high current densities, due to the reduced cross-sectional area, which may result in significant signal propagation delays.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.